Beautiful And Loving
by Happy-Valley
Summary: She was perfect. He was forever her, bound by the eternal bond of marriage. Their thoughts, their feelings and their memories resonate with each other. Their perfect day, a loving couple. Yzak J. X OC oneshot


**I do not own Gundam Seed or any characters associated with the series. I do however own the OC character!!~ If you would like to use the story line or my character please do inform me first. Thanks!!~ Please Rate/Message~!!!**

* * *

She was beautiful.

She was delicate.

Her smile lit up the sky, like the sun on a cloudy day.

Her hair was like soft velvet, the color of a bright summers morning as her eyes sparkled in marvel at the wondrous things surrounding her. It was almost like she was inside of a candy store, taking in all the sights and wonders that seemed so new to her.

Taking in her form, the way her hands would rest gracefully on her lap, Yzak couldn't help let a smile grace his lips. She was perfect to him. She calmed him when he was angry, cooked him food that made his mouth water at the mention of, and she even collected flowers filling their shared home with their many wonderful colors.

How long had it been since the war ended and he was able to relax peacefully with her beside him? Taking in a deep breath of the new summers air, Yzak closed his eyes, resting his head on the chair beneath him. Not that far from him, his love stood. Her hair whipped against the wind, sending it spiraling around her.

Praying to whoever was watching her, eyes closed in utter bliss, Tomoe felt calm and at peace with her surroundings. Taking in a deep breath, she turned to look at her husband, who had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Never once had he raised his voice to her, never once raised his hand, and for that she couldn't help but love him more for. Walking to his side, she took in the picture, forever remembering how innocent he looked.

Smiling with warmth towards the day and her lover, she failed to see his eye open, staring, watching her as she sat beside him. How had he come by such a beautiful creature? How had he been so lucky to find her? Whatever had helped him, he was casting his thanks to it.

* * *

Their wedding day was wonderful, happiness and laughter all around. Yzak remembered the way she looked when he lift her veil of light. The happiness that spread across her face infected his own as they began their vows.

Taking her hand in his, Yzak never wanted to let go.

This moment.. this picture was perfect, a scene and a memory he would never forgot no matter what was to come for them both. He was sharing the rest of his life with this beautiful woman, who only in a matter of months had changed and thawed his cold heart.

* * *

Their first meeting was simple enough. She was heading towards a flower shop for her mothers birthday, while he was trying to let off some steam, having calmed to a new level, even for him. They collided, words exchanged, and before they both new it, they fell in love.

She was beautiful. A perfect picture in its own. And She was all his, for as long as they both shall live.

He remembered those times when he would come to her home, her mother and father watching on as their daughters face lit up when he approached her. The day he had asked her to marry him, she couldn't have been more happier. That was the only time he had ever seen her cry tears.

After that, their lives weren't spent with each other, taking care of their love. Yet, war came to soon and they were pulled apart. That was second time he had seen her cry. His heart called out to her, as they both watched each other disappear out of view.

He fought long and hard, hoping and praying that he would return to her once more. Finally, the war was over and he was returning home to her arms. Excitement flew through his veins, like birds on the wind, heading home after a long winters break.

* * *

Letting these memories surface, Yzak smiled, his hand reaching out and sliding through her wonderful hair, taking the sensations in as best he could. Turning to look at him, he saw the love they both had for each other.

Staring into the eyes of her lover, a blush of pink hued across her face. He always made her feel perfect, loved, cared for. Whether around friends or even family, she noticed he acted differently with her, more careful and loving.

She was like his prized marionette doll, beautiful in all its glory. He would flatter her, care for her when she was sick, love her with his full heart, and with that brought her so much joy.

Lying beside him, they both stared into the blue sky, clouds passing by yet not seeming to break the wonderful mood both were in. A perfect day, for a perfect couple.

Their love was eternal, forever even in the far reaches of the universe.


End file.
